Alice's Journal
by sundayswithgale
Summary: When Alice finds her Journal from when she was human, she recovers hidden clues that lead up to her present...along with a mysterious group of beautiful people. Includes romance, angst, and reunion. AxJ OCxOC BxE RxEM OCxOC and....OCxA :D NO FLAMING PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Twilight and Alice 0.0

_**Alice's Journal**_

_January 19, 1919_

_Dear Diary,_

_Mother gave me this as my birthday present today. I am excited to write my thoughts and feelings in this journal as my life goes through new stages and points of life. One day, when I have children of my own, I hope to give this to them so they can know what their mother knew and thought of when I was a child. I turn 18, making me, finally, an adult. I graduate school this year, hoping to become a nurse to the sick and wounded who are off to war. I do not know what they will think of my height, though, for I am only about 4'10". I knew most family members wish for me to be married to a rich gentleman who can give me what I wanted and more, but I really wished to fall in love!_

_Wow…I just had one of my common visions. It seems that every time my mind has an out of body experience, I think of falling in love. Its frightening, really. I see people who I don't know, and sometimes I fear, for some of them become real. I have lived with this burden for some time, and Mother and Father have become fearful of me. I am starting to believe that they want me to go to an asylum! I will do no such thing! What type of troubles will that cause for Cynthia! I'm her role-model! What will that do to her aspect of life! _

_Sincerely,_

_ Mary Alice Brandon_

**Alice POV**

**March 2, 2009**

I looked at the collection of files in front of me. To think I found this much stuff under the bed of a destroyed Asylum! I smiled at my collection. I looked through the files. Pictures, letters, notebooks, art, and a Journal. I could finally find out about my past. I pulled my pixie hair behind my ears and sat down. I began to read again, slowly entrancing myself in the notes of my life.

_January 28,1919_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am slowly starting to believe that my premonition is correct. Tears stream down my face as I write. There is no way for me to get out of this hell anymore. The war has ended and I am stuck trying to find a husband who doesn't love me. And to think I thought I was going to be the one that was different! The one who would try everything! I must decide soon what I will be. Sure, I don't want to be on of those loner women that never marry without children, but I also want to spend the rest of my eternity with someone I love and would do anything for, not someone who only wants me as their mom! Stupid men…_

_Mother just came in to tell me that I have no reason to be crying….if she only knew how powerful my premonitions are! I feel like I am the only one of my kind, as if nobody cares for me. I sometimes think I am going crazy….and we all know that it is plausible. My body is shaking. What is going on with me?! I am so afraid at the moment. I will write later…_

_Yours truly,_

_Mary Alice Brandon_

_(Drawing of a dress, including such details as the length of neckline, color, and type of accessories to wear with it. There is a caption below.)_

_Don't you just love this design?! I just came up with it and I find it beautiful!_

_********************************************************************************************************************************************_

_February 14__th__, 1919_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was our first day back at school. I was so excited to see the old faces who had gone off to war again! I saw Jason, Mei, Pit, Lance, Cyril, and Ermira. I had truly missed her throughout this whole time. A year older then me, her parents had allowed her to go tend to the sick. She was truly beautiful, as was her brother, Jason. He and I had been having special sentimental feelings for the last few years, but as much as I can say, he and I are not meant to be together. Ermira and Jason had gotten into this end of high society because of how smart they were. They had both won a scholarship. In reality, though, they live on the opposite side of the tracks. We're rich, they're poor, we're gold, they're copper, we're new, they're older. They never really go to any balls (unless invited) and always wear their Sunday clothes to school. Ermira and I had been friends since birth, our mothers before that, and our mother's mother before that. It was a generation thing, and it did not matter to us how the other dressed or how much money they spend a day. _

_Ermira and Jason, as identical twins, both have green eyes and black hair. Ermira, against all of her friends demands not to do it, had decided to crop her hair short and boyish, to save time in the morning during the war. It flattered Ermira's soft, porcelain skin and how gracefully she moved. Jason, on the other hand, had tanned skin and with his shagged cropped black hair. It was always tussled, and he was extremely beautiful in any girl's eyes. Mei, on the other hand, was different. She had simple black hair, which she always had in a bun, and piercing brown eyes. Pit, who has brown hair and deep, sky blue eyes, was my cousin and cool friend, but was in a deep infatuation with her, as was she. She could not take her eyes off of him, and neither could he. We always laughed at their ignorance. _

_Ermira brought a new friend with her to school, too. His name is Kevin Sullivan…and if I must say so myself, I believe they are perfect for each other! The way he looks at her with tender eyes and touches her hand is just unremarkable, and you can see how her heartbeat increases with each time. Its…indescribable to watch. You just get so many sentiments growing in you by watching them stare at each other. To think that my best friend had fallen in love with someone before me! I surely had thought that her stubborn attitude would have held someone back for a few years! I'm not being jealous at all, its just that even she predicted it so! I must start geometry homework, I will write more later._

_Sincerely,_

_ Mary Alice Brandon_

_P.S.,_ _I told Pit to follow Ermira and Kevin this afternoon to the park! He comes here to report an tell me that they kissed! ON THE LIPS!! GAAAAAH! I'm so happy at the moment! I really should go celebrate with her! Goodnight!_

**Alice POV**

**March 2****nd****, 2009**

To think that I thought that I had only ever loved one person! Jasper is the love of my life, my perfect match, the man of my dreams, well…that is if I could dream. Jasper has been there for most of my existence, and the thought of me loving another man was irritable. At that moment Jasper came in, all his glory and beauty, sensed my lust for him.

"Hello my little pixie," he said as he leaned down to kiss me from where I was sitting.

"Hello my toy soldier," I said as our lips crashed together, giving me the queasy sensation I get in my stomach every time we have skin contact. I leaned back, breaking the moment I wished had never ended.

"What you got there?" he said, a hint of his southern drawl heard.

I started to bounce in my seat, excited that he had asked me about the papers. I took them all in my hand, giving them to him and smiling, trying to find the words that would help me explain.

" I FOUND THESE WHILE EDWARD WAS SEPERATED FROM BELLA AND I WANTED TO FIND OUT MORE ABOUT MYSELF!!! ITS MY DIARY FROM THE LAST YEAR OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO EXCITED TO READ EVERYTHING!!!! DID YOU KNOW THAT I USED TO DESIGN CLOTHES BACK THEN TOO!!!! AAAAAA-," he cut me off with his lips, and I knew that I was talking a bit too loud and would wake Nessie up.

"So…who's this Jason?" he said with a questioning smile on his face. I had always forgotten his ability to read quickly.

"Oh, he's just someone I used to have a small crush on," I smiled slyly and continued, "If I may believe, Mr. Whitlock, are you jealous?"

"No, Tinkerbell, I'm just trying to keep my fairy to myself," he chuckled as he kissed me lightly on the lips, while I returned it softly.

Tomorrow I was going to find out who these people were, and especially if they were still alive.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: See people XD XD this is the story me and my bro are writin…aren't he and I an awesome team?!?! lol XD milk and cookies and a new chapter if you review. XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight, there would be a book about Alice, and ONLY Alice XD**

**The Internet Search**

**Alice POV**

**March 3, 2009**

I kicked my legs under the desk, frowning upon the fact that my feet couldn't touch the floor. Why had I been so small as human…maybe I answered that question in my journal later on. I turned on my laptop, slowly embracing myself to the search of these five people. Ermira and Kevin Sullivan, cause we all know that they were going to get married, Pit and Mei Brandon, since Pit was my family. Jasper kept me up all night….you know…..married people business… tee he! I put in my personal password, which only Edward knew, of course, and waited for the desktop to load….

I bit my nail, which I knew I would be able to tear off. I waited….waiting, waiting, waiting. Why the hell did it take so long!!! Three seconds, damn it!! Too long!! I grimaced. Too long…. I waited one more second before my conscience to take over. I looked at the screen and saw a picture of Tinkerbell with black hair. FINALLY! My patience was overflowing. I put my finger on the mouse pad, moving the arrow to the firefox icon. How I loved to use firefox. It was amazing how fast it went.

I went to Google, the source of all genius! I typed in the name, Kevin Sullivan, not sure of what would happen if I typed it in. I braced myself for a time of death and a reason for it. immediately saw 3,048,633 finds for it. I gaped. Could a dead person really be THIS famous!? I went to the Glamour Magazine to find out, and I saw his picture. Extremely beautiful, strange hazel green eyes, and thats when I realized. Vampire.

**Kevin Sullivan **(1986- ) Is a member of the world famous band, BLOOD! Its what we aim for! and is married to now Ermira Sullivan. Not much is known about this hot man, but all that is known is that he hates it when people ask him about his past. So do most of the other members. In a recent interview, they asked him if he had a sibling or a sibling like person. It sounded like he said Pit first, but then mumbled a different name under his breath. Mysterious boy, eh? Every girl wants him….too bad most of the band members are taken…except Jason, of course. Every girl loves Kevin…but NEVER try to throw your bra at him like those crazy girls. If you do, Ermira will make sure that you're dead by the morning.

So…all of them were alive. I smiled. Ermira was as beautiful as I wrote in my old journal. Jason was handsome, too, but not really what I thought he would be. Kevin reminded me of Edward…but not completely….he had his hair like Jasper, tussled, long and curly. His hair was bronze, and his eyes were somehow green, and I over looked the one with him and Ermira together. They BOTH had green eyes. That was strange… I looked at the picture of Pit and Mei….while Mei had brown eyes, Pit had blue….I looked for the possibility of contacts, but when I zoomed in I saw no clue that supported my idea. Their eyes were the only strange factor…other than that…they were normal, pale vampires. I had never heard of this band, and really, I don't really listen to that type of music. I looked over the pictures, again and again and again. I couldn't believe it. I gaped. In every one of the other pictures, they had their human eyes. At that moment, Reneesme skipped into the room, an iPod in her ears and the booming sound made my ears hurt.

"Nessie, can you turn that down?" I said to the new teenager in the house.

"But Alice, I'm listening to Ermira's song," she said as she turned it down a little.

My head shot up, my thoughts swirling around that one word. I listened harder.

_How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb._

Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

(All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
(Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more).  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)

The beauty of her voice amazed me, the beauty of every pitch and every sound. I could understand how she felt.

"Nessie…which one do you like the most?" I asked gently, not leading her to the any weird conclusions.

"Oh, Jason as a definite. There is Kevin, but he and Ermira are already married. And Pit is just……its too bad he's engaged to Mei. Its like a whole climatic thing for fangirls, they can only like Jason…he's the only single one!" she groaned and touched my face, showing me a picture of Jason.

I swear, if I could blush, I would be redder then Bella ever was as a human.

I looked away, and at that moment, Ali came running in pulled Nessie away, and both started laughing. Ali was Nessie's adopted sister, and a half vampire too. She was beautiful, with big, green eyes and dark brown hair. They've been together for 17 years, but Ali was much older Nessie, because she was born in 1923. Edward came across her a few years ago and adopted her. She's been a Cullen ever since.

I heard another song come on to the ipod.

_I'd like to dedicate this to an old friend. _I heard Ermira's voice blast through.

_Crashed on the floor when i moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and i'm too thin  
We promise each other it's til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, i can't resist the day  
Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, i haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe i'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon_

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But i hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe i'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last

It's alright  
And i put myself in his hands  
But i hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And i pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me  
Give each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where i've been  
So i go, and i will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What i gave is yours to keep  
In white houses  
In white houses  
In white houses

I wonder if she had dedicated this to me! That's when I heard a fast speed running up the stairs. I quickly blocked my mind, trying to make Edward no more curious then he already was. I thought of little ponies and rainbows, hating pianists, and emo bunnies. But even if I had tried harder, he would have come. He came through the door, grabbing Jasper's baseball and laying down on my couch.

"So…what was that thought about?" I knew he was referring to the one about blushing.

I was speechless.

"You do know that its impossible to surpass Bella's human blush," we both chuckled in remembrance.

"Of course you can, Edward! That is, if you're a cherry!" We both started full blown laughing. I don't know why it was funny, but only that we were talking.

I looked at him and handed him my computer, gave him my diary, and stood up, not wanting to see his reaction.

I knew this was going to cause me some problems. But does it really matter to me? Nope. I am going to find out


End file.
